1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a concrete floor leveling device, and more particularly, to a concrete floor leveling device with stable output power to evenly drive the blade of the leveling device to ensure the leveling of the concrete floors.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional concrete floor leveling device has to be consistently operated to level the recently poured concrete floor, and this requires a lot of labor time. Because the conventional concrete floor leveling device is manually operated so that the blade cannot be evenly moved and the quality for leveling the poured floor is not satisfied.
The present invention intends to provide a concrete floor leveling device which outputs a stable and even force to the blade so as to level the surface of the recently poured concrete floor.